Off Limits
by emilypretzel22
Summary: Clary and Isabelle are the cliche popular girls; they like teasing boys and hooking up with them. Jace, Isabelle's arrogant yet sexy older brother, is Clary's favorite boy to tease, but when it comes to hooking up, he is off limits! Can she resist the temptation? Some strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my new story that I'm super excited about! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The Mortal Instruments and all of its fabulous characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"He didn't know what he was doing at all! I'm going to ruin him! I don't understand why girls think he's so good because he's not!" Isabelle had been on this rant about Meliorn since Friday's party. She'd planned to hook up with him, but ended up making Clary drive her home early because Meliorn was apparently "clueless when it comes to anything sexual."

Clary was laying on Isabelle's bed reading a magazine like she did every morning while Isabelle did her makeup and hair in preparation for school. That was one of the many perks of living next to your best friend and having parents that were cool with you building a bridge between your balconies. It was easy for Clary to hang out with Isabelle every morning before school. She watched as Isabelle applied lip gloss to her already pink lips. It always funny to Clary on how they must look to outsiders. They were complete opposites. Isabelle was tall and curvy with long, straight, black hair and dark eyes. Clary was short with curly red hair and bright green eyes. They had the same personality though. They both wanted to have fun and kiss boys and party. It helped that the student body at Alicante High basically worshiped the group that they walked on. Although Clary and Isabelle were only sophomores, every girl wanted to be them and every guy wanted to hook up with them.

"I really to hook up with someone soon! I heard Sebastian Verlac is pretty good," Clary stated while she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh and he's a senior so he won't be clueless! You should ask him to the party on Friday at Kælie's house. She might be a total whore, but she knows how to throw a good party." Isabelle was pulling her bag into her shoulder and motioned for Clary to follow her out of the room.

"I'll ask him, but I'm thinking of hooking up with him during 5th period today. He can't say no, especially while I'm wearing this." Clary was wearing a black miniskirt with a tight green tank top and a black leather jacket over top. She wore her black heels that screamed "fuck me in a janitor's closet." She'd straightened her hair and wore deadly black eyeliner and mascara. No boy would say no to her.

"You look hot! He doesn't have a chance!" Isabelle led them out the front door and into her brand new Ferrari. Her parents spoiled her and her siblings because they were always gone and felt bad. Isabelle had three brothers; Alec, who was in college, Max, who was in 4th grade, and Jace, who was a senior at Alicante. The Lightwood children lived in their mansion house, and they got anything they wanted. Recently, Isabelle had wanted a Ferrari, and now she had one. This benefitted Clary because Isabelle gave her a ride in the morning, and a Ferrari definitely made guys want to hook up with them more.

The girls arrived at school just before the first bell rang. Clary and Isabelle didn't have any morning classes together, so they said their goodbyes and parted ways. Clary liked most of her morning classes; she had friends in all her classes and they were all easy. It wasn't until 4th period that she had a problem. She had English Literature, with Jace. Clary hated Jace. She'd hated him from the moment she'd met him. He was annoyingly arrogant and unbelievably rude.

"Hey slut," Jace called to Clary from the other side of the room making his group of friends.

"Asshole," Clary muttered as she took her seat in front of Mr. Asshole himself. Throughout the entire class, Clary could feel Jace's golden eyes burning into the back of her heard. The professor gave the class 20 minutes of free time at the end of class and Clary immediately turned around.

"Can I help you?" she snarled.

"That outfit makes me want to fuck you." Jace's eyes slowly moved down her body, turning a darker shade of gold as they got lower. Clary was going to have fun with this. She knew that Isabelle would kill her and Jace if try ever hooked up, and Jace knew it too. That made this the perfect opportunity for torture. Clary smirked as she turned her chair and slowly crossed her legs to make sure Jace could see her lacy black thong. She leaned over his desk so that he had a clear view down her shirt.

"Oh really," she breathed. She looked up through her eyelashes at him seductively and bit her lip. Jace's eyes were almost black as he looked at her. Clary realized that he really was sexy as hell. His messy blonde hair fell into his normally molten eyes giving him that bad boy look. He was 6' 1", 7 inches taller than Clary without heels on. She looked at his lips. They looked soft and warm, and she wondered what they would feel like against hers.

The sound of the bell made Clary jump out of her seat and race out of the door. Her plan had completely backfired. She was trying to turn Jace on and in the process, she got turned on. Clary spotted Sebastian across the hallway talking to his friend on the soccer team. She marched right up to him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him into the janitor's closet in a secluded hallway.

"What the-"

"I want you to fuck me senseless. Right here. Right now." Clary was determined to forget what just happened with Jace, and this was the perfect way to do it. Sebastian gave a slight smirk and slammed Clary up against the door. It should've hurt, but Clary thought it felt so good. Sebastian slammed their lips together with such force that Clary moaned into his mouth. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he kissed down Clary's neck making her gasped. He let go of her hands and dragged his hands down her body and gripped the back of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist making him groan. Suddenly, Sebastian pushed Clary's skirt up around her waist and pulled her panties down allowing total access. Clary reached his pants and unbuttoned them, yanking his jeans and boxers down around his knees. Before Clary could blink, Sebastian was in her and did he feel good. He obviously knew what he was doing. Clary gasped his name over and over again until they were both leaning against the door out of breath. Sebastian put his pants back on as Clary pulled her skirt back over her thong.

"Come to Kælie's party with me Friday?" Clary asked.

"I'd love to." Sebastian offered her a smirk and left the closet. Clary smiled to herself as she quickly fixed her hair and applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. She checked her appearance in the mirror she kept in her purse, and once she looked perfect again, she left the closet only to run into someone, literally.

"I'm sorry-" but she stopped when she realized who it was.

"Fucking Verlac in the closet. _Classy_," Jace snorted.

"Like you haven't." Clary glared at him and she fixed her jacket.

"Actually, I've never once hooked up with Sebastian. I know it's shocking considering we're on the same team thus in the locker room _all the time_ together," Jace replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You're missing out. Maybe he could teach you a thing or two." Clary winked and turned to walk away.

"Oh Clary, you wish it had been me." She heard the smirk in his voice, but she couldn't turn around because if she had, he wouldn't have seen her blush and known he was completely accurate.

Clary walked into lunch without seeming flustered by her confrontation with Jace. Sadly, Jace sat at her lunch table along with the other soccer players and most of the cheerleaders. Clary wasn't a cheerleader, but Isabelle was so Clary was automatically placed in their group.

"Clare-bear!" Izzy yelled from across the cafeteria. Clary walked over and sat between Izzy and Sebastian and across from Aline who was next to Jace.

"Sorry I'm late Iz. I had to stay after class for _misbehaving_." Clary winked at Sebastian.

"Oh that's fine! I was just wondering if you heard about the party on Friday." Sebastian heard this and put his hand on Clary's upper thigh.

"Of course I heard! Sebastian and I are going together." Clary smile sweetly and glanced at Jace. He looked about ready to murder Sebastian. Slowly, Sebastian started moving his hand up Clary's thing and slipped it under her skirt causing Clary to let a small gasp escape her lips. Suddenly, Sebastian jerked his hand from her skirt and yelped.

"Dude, I'm sorry! I must've had a muscle spasm of something," Jace said coolly.

"It's fine. I just can't feel my leg!" Sebastian glared at Jace. He got up and limped towards the door, muttering something about getting Advil from his locker. Jace smirked at Sebastian's retreating form, and Clary glared at him.

"Since when do you get random muscle spasms," Izzy asked suspiciously.

"Since when do you care," Jace responded easily. Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned her attention back me.

"So was he good?" she asked excitedly. Clary knew Jace was listening even though he was looking at his phone.

"Izzy you wouldn't believe me if I told you what he can do to you. He was so hot, and he rammed into me so hard I just-" but Clary was cut off when Jace slammed his hands down on the table. He stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Geez! I wonder what's got him all hot and bothered," Isabelle wondered.

"I've got no idea." Clary couldn't wipe the smirk off her face for the rest of the day.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not usually going to update this often, but I had midterms last week, and this is my second snow day in a row, so I have a lot of free time on my hands. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! The Mortal Instruments and all of its fabulous characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"What bra should I wear with this? It needs to be sexy, but then again, it is a white shirt," Clary yelled to Isabelle of her the rap music that was blasting out of her speakers. It was Friday, the day of Aline's party, and Clary had of course climbed to Isabelle's room to get ready.

"Wear the new black one! Not the leopard print one, the lacy, push-up one," Isabelle answered. She was applying her third layer of mascara over her already long eyelashes. Clary reached for the black lacy bra and clipped it on while she looked into the full-length mirror on the back of Isabelle's bedroom door. The girls always did makeup at the vanity and got dressed in front of the full-length mirror, so they'd have to switch which proved to be difficult because usually makeup took longer than picking an outfit. Luckily, Clary was struggling to find the perfect outfit, so it'd take her as long to dress as it took Izzy to do her makeup. Just as Clary turned around to find the shirt she was going to wear, the door to Izzy's room opened, revealing the golden god behind it.

"Could you turn that shit down?" Jace yelled as he stormed into the room. He was glaring at Izzy until he heard Clary laugh quietly behind him. He turned, intending to glare at her as well, but then he noticed her outfit, or lack thereof, and his eyes darkened.

"Ever heard of knocking? And I will not turn it down because I don't respond well to rude perverts barging into my room and eye-fucking my best friend. Now if you'd be a dear and leave, that'd be ideal." Izzy turned back to her vanity and continued applying the lip stain to her mouth. Jace looked at Clary with an intensity that made her want him to push her up against a door and smash his lips to hers. Her lips suddenly got very dry, and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched as Jace's lips parted slightly. There stood perfectly still like that for another second before Jace all but ran out of Isabelle's room, slamming the door in the process. Clary turned and looked at Izzy who sat humming and putting on lip gloss, and Clary was extremely grateful that her best friend was completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Watch out for him, Clare-bear. He wants you bad, and he's usually really great at getting the girls he wants. I know you'd never do that to me though." Izzy smiled at Clary in the mirror, but Clary felt numb when she smiled back.

Clary turned back to the full-length mirror and pulled on her white tank top and her jean jacket. She wore a pair of classic black leggings that made her ass look really nice; she paired her outfit with a pair of open-toed strappy heels. She looked cute, but she couldn't get the troubled look off of her face. Jace was driving Clary crazy. She's always been able to tease him so easily and it wouldn't affect her in the least. She didn't like him ever since she met him. He was always 'Isabelle's brother', and she was Isabelle's best friend; of course she had to hate him. As Clary thought about it, she realized that she didn't have a valid reason to hate Jace. Up until a few weeks ago, he'd been nice enough to her. He treated her like a little sister because she was Izzy's best friend. Clary was the one who was always mean to him and acted like a bitch whenever possible. After a year of her mistreating him, Jace must have given up with trying to be nice and calling her 'slut' and treating her like trash. This thought troubled Clary because she didn't want Jace to hate her. It made her upset that she created the relationship that they had, and it was a relationship that she absolutely hated. The worst part was that there was nothing Clary could change. Isabelle loved how Clary treated Jace because she hated her brother. Clary couldn't start being nice to Jace or Izzy would get suspicious and most likely angry. There was no way that she would give Isabelle the chance to realize that Clary didn't hate her brother after all.

"Are you done? I need to get dressed and you definitely need to get started on the wild mane of yours." Isabelle snapped Clary out of the thoughts she was having.

"Yeah I'm finished," Clary responded. She looked in the mirror one last time before she put on a sexy smirk and pushed her shoulders back. She would not let these emotions get the best of her. She would hide them under a mask of confidence, like she did with all of her other secrets.

An hour later, Clary had her hair falling in big, soft curls around her face with the perfect amount of mascara, eye shadow, and eye liner to make her look deadly. Her lips were stained and glossed to perfection and there wasn't a flaw in her complexion. She wore overlapping necklaces that drew attention to her exposed cleavage and several cute rings that made people notice her French manicure. Isabelle handed Clary her phone which she slipped into her jacket pocket, and they headed down stairs. Sebastian was picking Clary up, and Izzy was getting a ride from another boy that she was determined to keep a secret.

"I'll see him at the party so why don't you just tell me who it is?" Clary whined

"Because it's a surprise! And he's not really that popular so you probably won't know who he is anyway." Izzy bit he lip.

"Wait! You're going to a senior party with a boy who isn't popular? You either really like him, or he's really good in bed. _Really_ good." Clary raised her eyebrows and looked at Izzy expectantly.

"Um, well…we haven't really, um, you know…We haven't slept together," she blurted out, and her cheeks immediately turned bright red.

"I've got to meet this mystery man! Izzy you actually like someone. You like someone for their personality and you haven't even slept with him!" Clary started laughing and watched as Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the chime of the doorbell.

"That's for me! I'll see you and your mystery man later." Clary winked at Isabelle and walked out the door to meet Sebastian.

"Hey babe," Sebastian whispered seductively. Clary smirked at him and reached up to place her lips next to his ear.

"Hey," she whispered, and she felt Sebastian shiver as bit his ear slightly. She pulled away quickly, gave him an innocent smile, and began walking to his car. He parked is Mercedes in the driveway next to Jace's Lamborghini.

_Geez, _Clary thought. _These are some nice ass cars._ She got into Sebastian's car and noticed how nice it smelled. It had black leather seats and smelled like cologne. It was intoxicating, and Clary loved it. She looked over at Sebastian seductively, and his eyes black eyes got even darker.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met passionately and Sebastian teased Clary's tongue with his own making Clary groan into his mouth. His hand moved down Clary's legs and he squeezed her ass through her leggings. Suddenly, Clary realized they were in Isabelle's driveway, and she pulled away from Sebastian.

"We should go," Clary breathed. Sebastian smirked and started the car. Clary smiled to herself and rested her head against the seat. She couldn't figure out why she felt guilty until she looked up and saw Jace standing in the doorway with a pained expression on his face. They made eye contact, and Clary felt her heart break because of the pain he saw in his eyes. She stared at him until Sebastian pulled out view of the house, ad all Clary could think of was how much she wanted to turn around and go back.

Clary had enough time between leaving Isabelle's house and arriving at Kælie's party to put her emotions back in check and push Jace into the back of her mind. Kælie's house was packed with people. Her house was huge, with three stories, a full size movie theater, an outdoor swimming pool, a huge, maze-like garden, and an area around the back for a bonfire. Kælie's parents were out of town so there was no shortage of alcohol or drugs, not that Clary intended to do drugs, but most parties were hosted by druggies. Sebastian immediately grabbed two beers from the first cooler he could find and handed it to Clary. Clary usually didn't drink a lot at parties, but Sebastian handed her a new drink immediately after she'd finished her previous one. She didn't mind. She knew that seniors drank a lot more than sophomores usual did. Sebastian was hanging out with his friends a lot, so Clary decided to go find some other friends to spend time with.

"Clary!" She turned to find Aline Penhallow waving her over. She'd never liked Aline because she knew that she hooked up with Jace a lot. Aline didn't like Clary either because she thought that Jace liked her. Clary had too much alcohol in her system to realize something was wrong when she started walking over to Aline.

"I'm so glad you came! You should try this! It's so good!" Aline handed her a beer bottle and Clary looked at it suspiciously. Across the room, Clary saw Izzy holding the same bottle and decided it was fine to drink. It tasted funny but it was good. Clary thanked Aline and stumbled over to Izzy. She found unusually hard to walk. When she finally made it to Izzy, she leaned on her shoulder and started laughing.

"Iz! Isn't this sooooo fun!" Clary started giggling like crazy. Isabelle started giggling too.

"_So_ fun! But I'm _so_ hot! Di'ya see t' huggggeeee pool? Let's go fo' a swim," Isabelle slurred. Clary couldn't remember how it happened, but she and Izzy were standing next to the pool in only their bras and leggings. People were gathered around them whistling and cat-calling at them.

"On three!" Clary yelled. Everyone started counting and Izzy grabbed Clary's hand.

"1…2…3!" Clary and Izzy yelled and giggled as they ran and jumped into the pool. The water wrapped around Clary liked velvet. She opened her eyes and looked up and through the water she saw a golden angel coming towards her. The last thing she felt was two hands grasping her waist and pulling her out of the water, and then everything went black.

**What's going to happen when Clary wakes up? What secrets is Clary keeping hidden away? I guess you'll have to wait and find out! Sorry I'm evil! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**First, to clear up the confusion, Isabelle and Clary were at Kælie's party; I accidentally wrote that it was Aline's party, but it's definitely Kælie's. Sorry about that. Also, wakesk82389, I had a Mercedes SLS AMG in mind!**

**Secondly, thank you for the lovely reviews! It makes me want to continue on with the story when I get nice reviews like that, and I appreciate it so much!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! There is some hot Clace action;)**

_Drowning_. Clary was drowning with no chance to find air. The water was endless; she couldn't tell up from down or left from right. The dark blue waves jerked her back and forth making her dizzy and even more breathless. Finally, Clary had to try to breathe. She opened her mouth, and immediately, her lungs began to fill with water. It choked her and made her vision begin to blur. She started seeing spots, and then everything went black.

Clary woke up gasping with a thin layer of perspiration covering her entire body. She was glad that she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the fluffy white pillows that we propped up behind her. She took deep breathes while she let her mind wander.

She thought of last night and how she had arrived at the party with Sebastian and how he had started ignoring her so she went to find Isabelle. Then, she remembered Aline giving her a drink, and suddenly, Clary's mind flashed to her and Isabelle jumping into the pool.

_Oh my god, _she thought, _I got drugged and jumped into the pool. _Her eyes widened as she realized something. _White pillows, oversized t-shirt…_ Clary's eyes flew open, and she saw that she was, in fact, in a bedroom that wasn't her own. Clary's room was painted green, and she had a plethora of colorful pillows and clothes covering every surface that wasn't already occupied by her endless amount of art supplies. The room she was laying in was completely white: the comforter, the pillows, and even the walls. It was also completely spotless and bare; there were no clothes lying around or pictures on the walls. Only one thing seemed disorderly in the room, and it was the boy sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Jace was asleep and sitting in an uncomfortable-looking wooden chair next to the bed she was sleeping in. He was wearing the same clothes that she had seen him in the night before. Suddenly, her heart dropped in her chest. The last time she had seen him, she had just been kissing Sebastian, and Jace had seen them from the front door, and _the look on his face. _Her heart clenched again as she looked at the boy sleeping in front of her. He seemed so peaceful in sleep. His mouth was relaxed without his usual smirk. He looked younger, like in the many pictures that were displayed around the Lightwood's home. She wondered if that was where she was, but, with one glance at her house through the window, it was obvious that she was. It was shocking to her that she'd never seen Jace's room in the time that she'd been Isabelle's best friend. He was quite determined to keep it that way. _Until now_, she thought. She wondered how she'd gotten here, and an image of a golden angel reaching for her in the pool flashed into her heard. She realized that Jace must have gotten her out of the pool and brought her back to the Lightwood mansion. Suddenly, several questions popped into her head at once. Where was Isabelle, and was she okay? How did Clary get out of her clothes and into this shirt? Why had Jace brought her to his bedroom, and why had he stayed with her?

A slight moan from Jace brought her back to reality. He stirred beside her, and sat up with a groan. He reached his hands up over his head and stretched back, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach. Clary's pulse sped up as Jace lowered his hands and looked at her. At first, he seemed confused at seeing Clary in his bed, but his face quickly shifted to a concerned and worried expression. He didn't act upon these feelings though. He just sat unmoving and stared into Clary's eyes, searching for something. She didn't know what it was that he was looking for, and she didn't have the energy to figure it out, so she sat and stared back. Clary really looked at Jace for once. She looked past the arrogant player that he'd always been around her. She looked past the fact that he was Isabelle's brother and her supposed enemy. She saw the boy that had treated her like a little sister once she was friends with Izzy. She saw the boy that looked heart-broken after she'd kissed a douche bag in his driveway. She saw the angel that pulled her out of a pool while she was drugged, took her to his bedroom, and stayed with her to make she was okay all night. She didn't know what she was thinking when she leaned towards Jace slightly and didn't retreat when he started leaning towards her. Clary's pulse sped up and her breathing became small gasps for air. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't _want_ to kiss her best friend's older brother. But she did. Jace paused when the only thing separating their lips was the shallow breathes that passed between them. Clary could very easily move back. She could lean away from him and pretend this had never happened; it's what she should do. Jace looked into her eyes and asked the question. _Do you want this?_ Clary didn't care anymore. She inclined her head slightly, just enough to indicate a nod, and Jace released a breath she didn't know he'd been holding.

The first touch of their lips was soft and warm, like Clary had always imagined it. She let Jace's scent surround her to the point where it was almost overwhelming. He smelled like mint and cologne and something that could only be described as sunshine. It smelled so good. Jace's hand came up to cup the back of Clary's next and draw her closer to deepen the kiss. She moved so that she was sitting on the end of the bed facing his chair. Jace slid his tongue over the seam of her mouth, and she immediately opened to him. He licked her lips and nipped at her bottom lip which made her moan in his mouth. Clary didn't want any space between them; she wanted to _touch_ him. Without removing her lips from his, Clary stood up and climbed onto Jace's lap, straddling his lap. Jace moaned and moved Clary's hair so her throat was exposed, and he sucked the skin on her neck passionately. She moaned and shoved her fingers into his soft hair which curled around her fingers. Jace wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, and Clary tightened her grip on Jace's hair, and they both groaned. Clary pulled Jace's head up and smashed her lips against hers as she shifted slightly above him. They both moaned at the friction that was created between them. Jace closed his hands over the sides of Clary's knees. Heat shot through her entire body as his fingers slowly inched up her leg. His hands were near the top of her thighs when there was a loud crash downstairs.

Clary and Jace broke apart for a second, and she saw the raw shock in his face before they jumped apart, Clary landing back on the bed and Jace positioned himself towards the window. From the angle she was sitting at, Clary couldn't see Jace's face, but she could hear his ragged breathing that matched her own. She didn't know how long they stayed liked that, unmoving and silent, until Jace finally spoke.

"You shouldn't have let me do that," he said in a serious voice, still facing the window. Clary wasn't going to let him do that. She wasn't going to let him walk away from what just happened and pretend that it meant nothing to him. She wanted him to _do_ something about how he felt.

"I know," she responded, "but I wanted you to." She immediately saw Jace's shoulders relax. He took a deep breath and turned to look at her. He looked vulnerable, but she saw the power blazing behind his molten eyes. He wanted Clary just like she wanted him, and that realization brought a smirk to Clary's lips. Jace smirked back at her.

"Isabelle's going to be pissed when she finds out," Jace said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as he looked at Clary. She realized that she was still wearing only an oversized t-shirt, but after her make-out session with Jace, she couldn't care less about looking proper.

"She's not going to find out anytime soon. I like having her as a best friend, and I assume you enjoy living, so this can stay between us," Clary responded. Jace's smirk faltered for a second before he composed himself.

"What is _this_?" Jace motioned between the two of them with his finger. Clary stood up with a smirk and walked towards him while she raised the t-shirt she wearing at one of her hips to reveal her black, lacy panties. She stopped three feet away from him and watched as his eyes flickered to her exposed panties, and his eyes darkened.

"What do you want _this_ to be?" Clary asked seductively. Instead of answering, Jace pulled Clary flush against him and gripped her wrist between their chests.

"Don't so that to me you naughty girl," he whispered in her ear making her shiver. Then, Jace released Clary's wrists and walked away from him towards his dresser where Clary saw a pile of clothing. Jace picked up the pile and walked back over to where Clary stood.

"I had Isabelle give me a pile of clothes for you once she woke up. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so take a shower get changed. Then we can talk." Jace motioned towards one of three doors in his room. She opened the door and found herself in a very spacious and (surprise surprise) plain, white bathroom. She placed the pile of clothes on the counter and immediately turned on the shower. As the shower warmed up, Clary examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was a curly mess, but her makeup had seemed to survive the episode with the pool. She looked tired, but her eyes were glowing, from her kiss with Jace she assumed. Once the shower was scorching hot, Clary washed every inch of her hair and body. She turned off the shower and dried herself off before beginning to put on the clothes Jace had given her. Clary silently thanked the lord for her many trips to the Lightwood house because these were clothes that were, in fact, Clary's that she'd left here by accident. She also hoped that Jace hadn't seen the matching hot pink, lacy bra and thong set. She pulled on the black leggings and low-cut, loose-fitting gray t-shirt and pulled her hair into a side braid. Once she deemed her appearance presentable, Clary left the bathroom. She found Jace sitting on the edge of his bed pulling on a pair of socks. He had changed into athletic shorts and a gray sweatshirt that looked fantastic on him. He motioned for her to sit next to him, but instead she crawled into the middle of the bed and sat with her legs crisscrossed. Jace positioned himself so that he was leaning against the white pillows. He had one leg extended so that it fell to one side of Clary, and the other leg was bent in front of him. He seemed completely at ease.

"Okay, let's start with you telling me what you remember, and then I can fill you in and answer any questions you have," Jace began nonchalantly. Clary hesitated before she began.

"So I got to the party, and I was hanging out with Sebastian," Jace hardened at the name, "but I got bored so I went to find Izzy. I ran into Aline, and she handed me this weird drink, but I saw Izzy drinking the same drink so I assumed it would be fine. I have a feeling that it was drugged," Jace nodded, "but I didn't know that. I ended up drinking the whole thing, and next thing I knew, I was getting ready to jump into the pool with Iz. So we jumped in, and I blacked out." She felt it would be best to ignore the whole golden angel part.

"Okay then we'll start with Aline drugging you. I saw you and Izzy talking to Aline, and I was suspicious because I know you and Iz hate her. Then, I heard Aline convince you to jump in the pool, and you agreed without hesitation, so I knew something was wrong. I confronted Aline, and she admitted to drugging you. She assured me that the drugs wouldn't harm you, she just wanted to embarrass you guys. That's when I heard everyone counting down. I saw you both floating in the pool, not moving, so I jumped in and pulled you out. Some guy pulled Isabelle out and claimed that he was her boyfriend, so he came with me and we brought you guys back here. Isabelle woke up before you, and she's fine, just exhausted. The dude stayed the night with her to make sure she was okay. I know you probably have a ton of questions now so ask away," Jace concluded. Clary was shocked that she was stupid enough to drink whatever Aline gave her. She was also furious with Aline for drugging her. Aline had better watch her back.

"Who was the guy with Isabelle?" was Clary's first question.

"His name's Simon. I talked to Isabelle this morning, and I got the sense that they're a thing," Jace answered easily.

"Why'd I sleep in your bed? Couldn't I have slept in Isabelle's room? Also, did you change me?" Clary wasn't sure whether she wished he had or hadn't. Jace rubbed the back of his neck nervously before her answered.

"I carried you in from the car, and I tried to put you in the guest room, but you screamed every time I let go of you. You weren't awake necessarily, but you weren't completely asleep either. I gave up and eventually I decided to just let you sleep in my room. Once I got you in here, you wouldn't stop trying to take your clothes off, so I gave you one of my shirts and put it on. You immediately crashed and you weren't moving at all, so I got worried and decided that I'd just stay and watch over you. I know that sounds stupid but I didn't know if you were okay-" Jace started talking really fast and seemed really nervous, so Clary leaned in and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft and sweet kiss. Even without the passion that their last kiss had had, Clary still got butterflies in her stomach and couldn't breathe when she pulled away. She rested her forehead against Jace's and let their breath mingle in the space between their mouths.

"I don't know what I'm doing Clary. I want to treat you right. I want to treat you like a _queen_," Jace whispered against her lips. Clary felt her heart pounded and her stomach seemed to be home to ever butterfly that ever existed.

"That's called a relationship. A _real_ relationship," Clary responded. She kept her eyes closed, waiting for the rejection she knew should follow her statement. But, it never came.

"Go out with me," Jace whispered. He pressed his lips to hers urgently. "Go out with me, and I'll treat you like the queen you are. Be my girlfriend. Be my queen." Jace pulled his head back so that he could look into Clary's eyes. She couldn't believe that someone's eyes could be that bright. Jace was glowing to her. "Will you go out with me?"

Clary didn't think about how she was supposed to hate Jace, or how Isabelle would kill her if she ever found out. Honestly, Clary didn't care. All she wanted was Jace, so there was no hesitation before Clary simply said, "Yes."

Jace smashed his lips against hers. She giggled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed smaller kisses on her lips and the started giving her small, quick kisses all over her face and neck. Clary couldn't stop giggling, and she shrieked when Jace grabbed her side. He laughed and started tickling her more. Clary was shrieking and thrashing like crazy and Jace laughed and tickled her all over. Clary ended up on her back with Jace laying on top of her. Her giggle was cut off as Jace pressed his lips to hers again. She smiled against his lips, and that's when the door swung open. Jace was covering Clary, so all she saw was a flash of black hair.

"What the fuck!"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry I'm a bit evil! I hope you liked this chapter. It's a lot longer than the first two, but I like this length a lot better, so I'll try to keep them around this long. **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Sorry about the wait! I got a concussion which kind of set me back a bit, but I'm all better now so on with the story!**

**My updates will be coming inconsistently from now on because I play volleyball, and my tournament and practice schedules are getting pretty crazy. I'll update as frequently as possible though!**

**Now, on to chapter 4!**

_"What the fuck!"_

Jace automatically jumped off of Clary at the sound of Alec's voice in the doorway. Clary looked towards the eldest Lightwood sibling with a guilty look on her face. Alec shared Isabelle's midnight black hair, but eyes were crystal blue, and they were looking between Jace and Clary with a look of pure shock. They finally settled on Jace, and turned from shock to raging anger.

"_Really?_ I have never once said anything about you being a player. Not once! But I can't believe that you're stupid enough to lure in Isabelle's _best friend_. She only has one. You had _one_ girl that you needed to leave alone. One! And now I find you all tangled up with her, after the night both her and your little sister got drugged might I add! I hope Isabelle kills you. You deserve it!" Clary had never seen Alec this mad or heard him speak to his brother this way. Alec was usually so mellow and under the radar, and this outburst nearly terrified Clary to death. She slowly stood up from her spot on the bed. Alec's eyes darted to her, and she leaned away from his gaze. A small whimper escaped her lips, and Jace's eyes automatically turned to her. He seemed shocked and concerned, like this new Alec terrified him too. He reached for Clary's hand and pulled her into his side so that she was partially hidden behind him. Alec watched the interaction silently and his brows knitted together in confusion.

"I didn't lure her in Alec. This is different than the other girls. Will you let me explain," Jace spoke calmly, but Clary could hear the annoyance creeping into his voice. Alec looked between them again quizzically. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Jace.

"I want to hear your excuses, but I refuse to listen to you while Clary's with us. She'll intervene and probably save your ass when you can't think of a good enough reason for messing around with your little sister's best friend. Isabelle told me to tell you that she wants to talk to Clary when she's awake." He turned to Clary. "I suggest you go down to the kitchen to see her. I'm sorry about what happened last night." Alec's eyes softened a bit at the last part. She say a glimpse of the boy that'd been like a big brother to her for the past few years. Clary remembered how Alec had treated her like a little sister ever since she'd become Isabelle's best friend. He would drive them to the mall and tease her like she was his own sibling. She knew that she could always count on Alec if she were in trouble; she hoped that this incident wouldn't change that. Clary turned to Jace.

"I'll be downstairs," she whispered. She stepped away from her protected position and towards the door. She walked past Alec, who didn't even glance at her as she exited the room. Clary was at the top of the stairwell when she heard the door shut behind her, and Jace and Alec began their heated argument. She let out a sigh and made her descent down the stairs. At the bottom, she heard soft voices talking, and she paused, wiping all emotion from her face, before she entered the kitchen. Clary quickly noticed that there was too many people in the room with her. Isabelle was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen looking into her mug that appeared to be with coffee. There, standing behind her best friend, was a boy she'd never seen before. He had curly brown hair and geeky glasses that made him look like a child. He was whispering to Isabelle soothingly as he rubbed her back. Clary cleared her throat and both of their heads turned towards her. Isabelle looked exhausted and relieved to see Clary. She immediately race out of her chair and pulled Clary into a fierce hug.

"Thank God you're okay! That bitch Aline drugged us! The next time I see her I'm going to pull her shiny, fake hair right off her pretty, little head," Isabelle spat. Clary peeked around Izzy towards the mystery boy and raised her eyebrows at Isabelle.

"Hi," Clary said to the stranger.

"Hi," he responded awkwardly. Isabelle looked between them hesitantly for a moment before she gave a small smile to the stranger and turned to face Clary.

"Clary, this is my boyfriend, Simon." She turned and gestured to him with her hand. "Simon, this is my best friend Clary." Simon gave Clary a hesitant small and blushed slightly. Clary giggled to herself quietly, and smiled at Isabelle.

"It's nice to meet you, Simon." She reached her hand out to him. Simon raised his glance and took her hand gratefully. He must have been extremely nervous to meet her which she thought was adorable. He also seemed like the type of guy that wouldn't mistreat Isabelle; he wasn't the player type. That thought shifted Clary's thoughts to Jace and how the conversation with Alec was going. She tried her hardest to hide the slight tremor in her hands from Isabelle.

"Clary, are you okay? You look like you're about ready to be sick. Oh hell, it must be the drugs," Isabelle growled. She walked over to the refrigerator and filled a glass with water. She handed it to Clary. "Here. Drink water, and you'll feel better."

As Clary took her first sip of water, Jace and Alec sauntered into the room, and she gave an involuntary gasp causing her to choke on her water. Isabelle ran over to her and started hitting her on the back while Clary coughed uncontrollably causing her to drop her glass. It shattered when it hit the hardwood floor, and shards of glass flew all over the room. Clary's cough calmed slowly until it was almost nonexistent, and everyone was staring at her wide-eyed and concerned. Alec muttered something about a broom and sulked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Clary whispered, staring at her hands embarrassedly. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks when she realized how foolish she looked. Jace hadn't been her boyfriend for an hour, and she had already completely embarrassed herself in front of him. Isabelle was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, Clare-bear, it's okay. It's normal to react so strongly when such an unhealthy amount of asshole enters the room." Isabelle looked at Jace with her eyebrows raised. "You see what you did." Jace smirked at Clary so subtly that Isabelle wouldn't see it, but it still took Clary's breath away.

"Oh, I don't know, Iz. Maybe you should teach you best friend how to drink water. I mean, she is 15, and drinking water is a skill that you're supposed to pick up pretty early in life." Jace winked at Clary, and she did her best to glare back at him.

"Shut up, Jace. Clary, I was about to go to the grocery store with Simon. Do you think you'll be okay with this ass until I get back?" She motioned to Jace who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I can manage," Clary replied quietly. Isabelle grabbed Simon by the hand and pulled him towards the front door. Alec walked back into the kitchen with a broom and quickly swept up the broken glass shards. He refused to make eye contact with Jace or Clary. Once he was done, he mumbled something about going to his friends and left.

"You'll manage?" Jace's eyebrows raised.

"Well, if I have to stay here alone with you I guess I can try my best to get something out of it." Clary was playing with him, and he knew it. He took a slight step toward her, so Clary took a slight step back. His smirk grew and he took another step towards her, and again she stepped back. He kept to doing this until she was pushed up against the counter behind her. Clary went to take her last step back and screamed in pain. She had stepped on a jagged piece of glass, and it cut deeply into her foot. Jace immediately lost his playful smirk, and his eyes filled with concern. He closed the distance between them and raised Clary onto the counter while he examined her foot. Clary saw the amount of blood coming from her foot and instantly got nauseous. The world began spinning, and Clary began seeing black spots.

"Clary, look at me. Focus on my face and my voice." She looked up to meet Jace's golden eyes, and the world spun a little less. She stared at his face as he began working on her foot. She felt him removing the piece of glass and gasped at the pain. Clary closed her eyes and focused on Jace's breathing. He cleaned up her foot and cleaned the kitchen before Clary opened her eyes again. Jace was standing in front of her, and she met his golden gaze.

"You need stiches. Do you want to call your mom?" Jace asked quietly, like she would break if he raised his voice.

"She's away. I was supposed to stay here with Isabelle for the week," she responded gently, still staring into Jace's eyes. He nodded and moved forward to lift Clary off the counter. She squealed and giggled despite the given situation.

"What are you doing?" Clary couldn't help but smile. He was carrying her like she was a little girl and he smirked down at her.

"Well, if your mom isn't home, and I'm in charge right now, I'm going to take you to the Emergency Room. I know, I'm an awesome boyfriend." Jace carried Clary out to the driveway.

"If you were a good boyfriend, you would make sure I didn't have to go to the hospital in the first place," Clary stated as Jace placed her in the passenger seat of his car.

"I blame Alec for not sweeping the kitchen completely." Jace walked around to the driver side of the car and got in. He started the car, and they were off.

"Speaking of Alec -" Clary started.

"He won't say a word. He doesn't approve, but his lips are sealed." Jace grabbed Clary's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"What'd you say to him to make him keep quiet?"

"I can be pretty persuasive," he began, "if I really want something." He grinned at her. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the hospital. When they got there, Jace came over to her door and helped her out of the car.

"Here, get on my back," he said.

"Why?" Clary asked in confusion.

"Well, it's not like you can exactly walk," he responded matter-of-factly.

"I don't want to get on your back." Clary crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at Jace, challenging him to fight with her. Instead, he just smirked at her before grabbing her hips and hoisting her onto his back. She squealed and laughed, forgetting where they were and loving the feeling a Jace against her. He carried Clary into the waiting room and talked to the lady at the desk. They got settled into a couple chairs and Clary threw her legs onto Jace's lap so she didn't have to put any pressure on her foot. Clary was glad that, although they were at the hospital, she was with Jace. There wasn't another person she'd have rather been with.

An hour, 10 stitches, and a pair of crutches later, Clary was back at the Lightwood's home, and Isabelle was furious.

With Jace of course.

"I leave you with her for 20 minutes, _20 minutes,_ and you have to take her to the ER. You want me to hate you don't you. God, Jace, I don't –" Jace cut Isabelle off.

"She stepped on a piece of glass in the kitchen, Isabelle. I honestly don't see how this is my fault at all!" Jace was angry, and angry Jace was never pretty.

"You probably put the glass there! You're always mad that Mom and Dad let my best friend over to the house, but they don't trust you! You're jealous and an asshole, and you only ever think of yourself," Isabelle yelled.

"Maybe, for once, it's not my fault, Isabelle! And if you truly believe that I'd do something like that, why don't you not leave your best friend home alone with me so you can go fuck your boyfriend." Jace yelled back. Isabelle's mouth dropped open.

"I can't believe you said that. I wish Mom and Dad had never adopted you! Then, I would've never met you!"

"Isabelle!" Clary yelled. She couldn't believe she would say something like that to Jace. She knew that Jace's parents had both been murdered when he was really little, and he would never talk about it, not with Alec and Isabelle, or even their mom and dad. Isabelle looked at Clary in shock, and Jace's mouth dropped open. His eyes showed no emotion; he was completely blank. Suddenly, Jace turned, stormed up the staircase, and slammed shut his bedroom door.

"I can't believe you'd say that to him, Isabelle!" Clary yelled. She looked at Isabelle with a shocked expression.

"It shouldn't matter what I said, Clary! You're supposed to be my best friend! You should have my back!" Isabelle yelled back.

"And that's your brother," She pointed towards the staircase, "You should have his back!" Clary began crutching to the stairs when Isabelle put a hand on her shoulder.

"If you side with him, we're over." Isabelle looked at Clary expectantly. _When did she become such a bitch?_ Clary thought.

"I don't want to be best friends with you if you treat anyone, _especially your family_, like that. Call me when you decide to stop being a bitch." Isabelle looked shocked. She would've never expected Clary to say that to her.

"You'd better find somewhere else to stay this week," Isabelle whispered.

"No, that's okay. I think Jace would be fine with me staying here with him, or he can come stay at my house." With that, Clary turned and crutched up to Jace's room. Isabelle made her so angry. Her best friend was a total bitch! She hoped that Jace wouldn't mind staying with her at her house for the rest of the week. She didn't think that she could stand seeing Isabelle. She knocked on Jace's door softly as she pondered the thought of them all alone for a week. Jace answered the door with the same blank face that he had been wearing downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without emotion.

"I came to see if you were alright. Isabelle had no right to say those things, and –" Jace cut her off.

"I don't need a little kid coming to check up on me." Jace was about to shut the door on her when she put her hand out to stop it from losing completely.

"Jace?" she asked quietly.

"Just leave me alone. Go paint your nails with Isabelle or something." He turned his back on her again, and tears began to fill Clary's vision. She opened the door and it hit the wall loudly. Jace turned to look at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"I can't 'go paint my nails with Isabelle' because I told her I didn't want to be her friend because she treated you like that. I'll be staying at my house _alone_ this week because of our fight, and I don't know if I'll ever be friends with her again," Clary's tears began to spill, "I guess this was never going to work out between us anyway. I can't believe I actually believed that, you know what, never mind. You don't care." Clary took one more look at Jace's shocked expression before she crutched her way towards the stairs. She made her way back to her house just before it started storming, and made her way up to her bedroom. She didn't even change before she collapsed into bed and sobbed her heart out.

**Don't hate me! It'll get better I promise.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I got one question a lot: "How did Jace convince Alec?" That comes back into play later on in the story, so for now, you can only guess how he did it. Sorry!**

**I think this chapter will go over better than the last one!**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

Clary didn't know how long it'd been since she left the Lightwood's when she stopped crying. The power had gone out because of the severity of the storm, and Clary's phone had died, so she had no way to check the time. She could tell it was late because when she looked out the window, it was black. The rain hadn't let up, and flashes of lightning shown through Clary's window, and thunder shook the entire house. It reflected Clary's feelings perfectly; her heart felt like it had been stabbed repeatedly while being set on fire. Her eyes were burning from all her tears, and her throat was raw from her gasps for breath. Clary was utterly miserable. Losing Isabelle hurt so bad; they were like sisters, and now everything was ruined. It wasn't like Clary regretted what she'd done and said, but that didn't mean it wouldn't suck. She was also broken over Jace. They hadn't last a day. Not _one day_. She knew she shouldn't have opened up to him. He was a player. She knew that. _Hell_ everybody knew that! He played her like he played every other girl, and now she was sitting home sobbing over him and Isabelle. She had always liked Jace. She'd been lying to herself saying that she'd always hated him. She would never admit that to anyone, but since she'd met him, she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He had been there the first time Clary had been to Isabelle's house. She remembered it perfectly.

_It was the summer after 8__th__ grade, and Isabelle and Clary had just gotten back from the skating rink, and Isabelle had insisted that the girls go back to her house. Clary was nervous because she had never been to the Lightwood mansion before. Of course Clary had met Isabelle's parents before, but she had never officially met Isabelle's brothers, Jace, Alec, or Max. Isabelle assured Clary that she had nothing to worry about because Alec was at a friend's house and Max was at soccer practice, which meant she would only have to deal with Jace. She had seen Jace before, and she knew he was absolutely gorgeous. But even those few sightings were nothing compared to the up close view. They walked into the house, and there he was, sitting in the living room._

_ "Hey Iz, I uh –" Jace stopped as his eyes drifted to Clary. "Who's this?" he asked curiously. Isabelle crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at him in a glare._

_ "Jace, this is my new friend Clary. Clary, this is my idiot of a brother, Jace." Isabelle introduced them, but didn't move a muscle. Jace smiled at Clary without moving off of the couch._

_ "Hi, Clary," he said._

_ "Hi," she whispered. Clary felt look she couldn't breathe with Jace looking at her like he was. His golden eyes smoldered into her._

_ "Don't even think about it, Jace! She's my friend, and she will never be your, well, anything," Isabelle yelled. With that, she grabbed Clary's arm and all but yanked her from the room. Once they were safely into the confinement of Isabelle's bedroom, she turned to Clary and rolled her eyes._

_ "You don't even like him, trust me," she claimed. She used a tone that made it clear that there was no arguing with her. _

A loud crash of thunder woke Clary from her daydream. She looked around her room in confusion until she remembered what had happened earlier that day. She didn't have a boyfriend or a best friend anymore. She felt like she was going to cry again, but no tears fell. Now, she only felt numb.

Clary glanced over towards her phone before she remembered that it was dead. Suddenly, lying in bed and doing nothing didn't seem logical. She needed to go get a glass of water or something to clear her mind. Clary threw her legs over the side of the bed and realized that she was on crutches, but she couldn't stop herself from standing on her injured foot and feeling the pain shoot through her. Instead of grabbing her crutches, Clary began limping downstairs, the pain getting worse each step. By the time she made it to the kitchen, Clary could see the red stain spreading over her wrapped foot, but she didn't care. She limped towards the cabinet that held the glasses when there was a loud knocking coming from the back door. Whoever was out there was being drenched in rain. Clary made her way to the door, and she knew who it was before she even opened it. Her heart was pounding, and there were butterflies in her stomach, so it sure as hell wasn't Isabelle.

Jace stood on the other side of the doorway, a crazed look in his eyes. His hair was messy as if he had been running his hands through it, and he was completely drenched from the storm clouds that he was standing under. He let out a relieved sigh as soon as he saw Clary.

"Thank God you're okay! I called you at least fifty times, and then the power went out, and I know you're home alone. I was so worried." Jace closed the distance between them and hugged Clary to his chest like she would disappear if he didn't. Clary let herself enjoy his presence for a moment, and she could suddenly breathe again. Then, she remember why she had just balled her eyes out for who knows how long. This made her pull away from Jace and step back.

"Why should you care? You aren't my boyfriend." She knew it was cold, and she knew it had hurt Jace from the look on his face, but she couldn't let him win and break her heart.

"Clary-" he started.

"No, Jace! You don't get to call me 'a little girl' and kick me out and then come over here and pretend that it's all okay. It's actually not okay!" Clary yelled. She knew she was overreacting to everything, but she was so scared that she couldn't help it.

"How about this, Clary. I tried coming after you right when you left to apologize, but you wouldn't come to the door. I called and texted you over and over, but you didn't answer. There are things from my past that suck! Isabelle hit a nerve, and I'm used to acting like an asshole when that happens. I'm sorry I treated you like that, but I'm not going to be the best at opening up right now. I need some time, but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," he concluded with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Jace. I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't," Clary whispered. This situation scared her more than if there were a serial killer at her door. Jace's face turned into a stone and his eyes went cold.

"Wow, okay. I thought things could be different between us! You're just a prude that can't control her hormones or emotions." With that, Jace turned and began walking back towards his house. Anger bubbled up in Clary. How dare he say something like that to her! She decided to go after him into the rain. He would not win.

"Jace-" but Clary finished his name with a shriek of pain. She had forgotten about her foot, and when she stepped onto the grass outside, pain shot through her foot. She screamed again as she fell to the grass where she laid as rain poured over her. In less than a second, Jace was next to Clary with a concerned look in his eyes. His hair glowed in the rain making it look like he had a halo.

"Clary, are you crazy? Where are your crutches?" Jace asked, but he wasn't mad; he was even more concerned.

"I left them in my room, and I forgot-" but she never finished her sentence because, for the second time today, Jace picked Clary up and cradled her to his chest. He carried her back into the house and to her bedroom. There, he set her on the bed and covered her with a thick blanket before examining her foot. Jace didn't say anything, just sighed and walked into the bathroom to get the supplies to fix Clary's bandaging. Clary watched him silently clean her wound and reapply the medicine cream and wrapping to her foot. By the time he was finished, all of the anger had worked its way out of Clary's head. She looked at Jace and couldn't help but start crying. He was taking care of her, even though she had yelled at him and broke up with him. Clary sniffled involuntary, and Jace looked up with a shocked look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked urgently.

"No," Clary whined, "but I hurt you." She burst out into tears and couldn't stop the words from pouring out of her mouth. "I knew that your adoption is a sensitive topic for you, but I was mad at Izzy, and I took it out on you. You didn't do anything wrong, and I'm just so scared of getting my heart broken. Iz already broke it once today, and I am such a sucky girlfriend," she sobbed. She would be surprised if Jace could actually understand what she was saying because the sobs broke off a lot of her words.

"Shh Clary, it's okay." Jace pushed her hair back and cradled her face. "I know this fight with Isabelle hurts, but it'll pass. I also know that relationships can be the most frightening thing in the world, but please believe me when I say, even when I hurt you, it's unintentional, and I don't mean it at all. Ever." Jace looked into Clary's eyes as he said every word, and she realized that she was being stupid, and she would regret losing Jace.

"I think it's mostly Isabelle," Clary whispered.

"I know, but she loves you so much. This will pass," Jace reassured. He was so sure and made Clary feel so much better. He gave her hope that, maybe, it wasn't over for her and Isabelle.

That's when a violent shudder went through Clary, and she realized how cold she was from the lack of electricity and the wet clothes. Jace let out a sigh and leaned forward to lean his forehead against Clary's.

"I guess I should go so you can shower and out on some warm clothes," he said. Clary could feel his breath against her lips.

"I don't want you to go," she whispered in response. Jace chuckled softly.

"I hate to break it to you, but I am still in wet clothes, and I don't think any of your clothes with fit you," he claimed. Clary could feel his increased heart beat that told her that he didn't want to leave.

"Okay, then go," Clary said, and Jace sighed. When Jace pulled away, Clary fisted her hands into Jace's shirt and pulled him against her, so his face was only inches from her own. "You didn't let me finish," she said. "Go get your own clothes, and come back. I want you to stay with me," she whispered that last part. Clary felt Jace shudder, and before she could form and coherent thought, Jace pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started off soft and sweet, but Clary didn't want gentle. She pressed herself harder against Jace, who was kneeling between her legs on the floor. Jace snaked his arms around Clary's back and knotted his fingers into her hair. He traced her lips lightly with his tongue, and Clary's head spun. She immediately opened to him, and Jace didn't hesitate to take control of the kiss. His hands ran down her back, and Jace dug his fingers into Clary's waist. It probably should've hurt, but Clary couldn't think straight.

Suddenly, Jace pulled away. Clary was scared that something was wrong, but with one look at Jace's crooked grin, she knew that it was alright.

"No matter how much I would love to do this all night, I should go get my clothes," Jace said.

"You'll come back," Clary asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll call you if I'm taking longer than I expect," he answered before turning to leave the room.

"Wait! My phone's dead, which is also why I was answering your calls or texts," Clary admitted.

"Okay, then I'll bring my portable charger. I guess there's no way I can't come back now." He pretended to be upset. Once again, Jace turned to leave the room, but Clary stopped him again.

"Oh, and Jace," she said, "Could you bring over an extra shirt?" Jace smirked at her and walked out of her room. Clary hopped on one foot to her window and watched his golden head of hair run through the rain back to his house. Once he was in his house, Clary decided that it would be a good time to shower. The hot water felt good against her cold skin, and the steam really helped clear her head. She stood under the water for what felt like hours, but she knew Jace was either already back or on his way over, so she stepped out of her paradise and back into her real world.

Clary stepped out of the bathroom in her favorite, fuzzy, purple and orange towel over her black panties and bra, and it wasn't until she was in the middle of her bedroom that she noticed Jace casually lounging on her bed, smirking at her. He was wearing black athletic shorts and a grey t-shirt; his arms were stretched above his head and he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Geez, Jace! You scared me," Clary exasperated. Jace sat up straight and winked at her.

"Sorry." But before Clary could respond, Jace held out a shirt to her. It was baby blue with long sleeves and a non-revealing neck line.

"Thanks." Clary smiled at Jace before turning her back to him and dropping the towel. She heard Jace's breath hitch as she lifted the shirt over her head and covered most of her body with it. The shirt reached mid-thigh, so Clary was being half sexy, half modest. When she turned around, the look on Jace's face told her that he liked the sexy part. Of course, no moment could be perfect, and Clary yawned involuntarily. Jace laughed and amusement replaced the lust in his eyes.

"Time for bed?" he asked, and opened his arms so Clary could crawl into his lap.

"Sorry, but I'm a boring sleepover compared to your usual," Clary said without thinking. When she realized what she'd just said, she slapped her hand over her mouth. Jace just chuckled and laid down with Clary still curled into his chest.

"Well, considering you will be the only girl I will be having sleepovers with, this is a pretty good _usual_," Jace said. Clary relaxed against him and felt him reach to turn off her lamp.

"I like the sound of these sleepovers," Clary mumbled, already half asleep. She felt Jace's chest rumble against her.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he whispered and kissed her head.

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

That's when Clary drifted into sleep, forgetting about Isabelle in the comfort of Jace's arms.

**Yay! Happy ending for this chapter! **

**I would love it if you guys would go check out my other story Catch Me If I Fall. My main focus might be leaning towards that story right now, but I promise I won't forget about this one.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews as always! Sorry about the lack of an update, but volleyball and school have been pretty crazy. I'll try to keep updating quickly.**

**If you want to, you can check out my other story, **_**Catch Me If I Fall**_**, which I am also super excited about!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Clary woke up and immediately realized that she wasn't in her bed alone. It only took her a moment to realize the person pressed up against her back was Jace, and she let out a sigh. After everything that she had gone through yesterday, it was relieving to know that it was going to be okay. The fact that she was with Jace at that very moment meant that it would all be okay.

Suddenly, Jace arm tightened around Clary's was, and she let out a small squeak in response. Slowly, Clary turned to face Jace, and her eyes were immediately filled with his golden ones. His face seemed incredibly serene, but from the alertness of his eyes, Clary could tell that he had been up for a while.

"Good morning," he whispered. They were so close that Clary could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. She glanced over his shoulder at the clock: 9 am. Clary had never been a morning person, but she had a feeling that Jace could easily change that.

"God, I love the sound of that," she whispered back and leaned forward to press her lips to his. It was a simple, sweet, good-morning kiss, yet Clary still felt butterflies explode in her stomach. She pulled back and smiled at Jace, but then she realized that it was in fact morning and she had just gotten up. Clary slapped her hand over her mouth and stared wide-eyed at Jace.

"What?" he asked seriously. She pulled back even further before she answered.

"My breath must be terrible!" she gasped. Jace stared at her for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Don't laugh at me! I need to brush my teeth." Clary made an attempt to get out of the bed, but Jace grabbed her hips and pulled her against him.

"You aren't going anywhere," he whispered. His breath fanned over her face, and it was obvious that he had already been up this morning to brush his teeth.

"You were already out of bed this morning," she accused and pouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't have morning breath. It's _disgusting_!" he teased. Clary slapped his arm and quickly rolled away from him while he was too busy laughing to notice. She hopped out of bed and hobbled over to the bathroom, trying hard to remember not to put pressure on her hurt foot. Once in the bathroom, Clary slammed the door and hastily brushed her teeth and hair so that she looked almost presentable before she realized that this was going to be as good as she'd get this early in the morning. She opened the door slowly and peeked around it at Jace. He had his head propped up against the headboard and was playing on his phone. Clary hopped out of the bathroom quietly and crawled directly onto Jace's lap so that she was straddling his hips. He looked up from his phone in surprise, and Clary grinned down at him.

"You're in your girlfriend's bed, and you're on your phone. What could possibly be that important?" she asked skeptically.

"I was actually just texting my mom back," he responded and threw his phone so it was on the other side of the bed.

"Well, I _guess_ that's okay," Clary responded sarcastically and grinned at him dubiously. Jace leaned forward so that his lips almost touched hers, but not quite.

"No more morning breath?" he asked against her mouth.

"No more morning breath," she responded and, before she could even breathe, Jace's lips were against hers. This wasn't a sweet, innocent kiss, this was fiery and passionate. Jace sucked on Clary's bottom lips while she ran her hands through his hair and pulled, hard. Clary's shirt was pulled up around her waist, and Jace's hands were gripping her bare thighs. His fingers slowly inched their way until he was holding her hips, and before she could comprehend what was happening, Clary was on her back with Jace hovering over her. He linked their fingers and trapped her hands above her head. Clary's eyes fluttered shut as Jace kissed a red hot line down her neck; she couldn't breathe. Their shirts had ridden up and Clary gasped when their bare skin touched; it felt like her skin was on fire.

Suddenly, a sharp ringing snapped Clary and Jace out of their passionate embrace. They stared at each other wide-eyed before Clary realized what the ringing meant; her mom was calling her. She jumped up from the bed and searched around the room until she found her phone on the floor. It must have fallen off of her night stand sometime between the night and Clary and Jace's make out session. She quickly picked up the phone and took a calming breath before answering the call.

"Hello?" Clary answered as if she hadn't seen the caller ID.

"Clary? Hi honey! How are you?" Jocelyn asked cheerfully. Oh, if only she knew what Clary had been doing less than 60 seconds earlier.

"I'm good. How are you?" Clary asked a bit breathlessly.

"I'm fine," she sounded suspicious, "Did you just run or something? You sound out of breath," Jocelyn observed. Clary glanced at Jace and caught the smirk in his eyes before answering.

"Just ran downstairs to grab my phone because I left it down there last night," she responded nonchalantly.

"Okay then. Are you still at Isabelle's?" she asked casually.

"About that," Clary started hesitantly.

"Wait you didn't stay at Isabelle's?" Jocelyn began sounding hysteric.

"No, I had a bit of a fight with Iz, but I didn't want to stay alone so Jace slept at our house last night. I hope you don't mind," Clary answered quickly.

"An older boy stayed in my house last night, without my permission?" she asked stonily. There was no emotion.

"C'mon, Mom! You've known Jace forever! He was just helping me out because I knew you wouldn't be happy if I stayed alone. I'll wash all the sheets before you get home, and you won't even know he stayed here," Clary begged. She did not want to be forced to stay at the Lightwood's while she was fighting with Isabelle.

"I have known Jace forever, which means I know how he feels about you," Jocelyn responded coolly.

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, baffled. She hadn't even realized that Jocelyn might know how much they hated each other from previous encounters.

"Oh, Clary! He gazes at you like a lost puppy whenever he's around. It's so obvious that he's in love with you. I don't trust you two alone in my house; I'm sorry but you have to stay with the Lightwood's," Jocelyn exclaimed.

"If he's in love with me, then you know he'll take care of me. I am not staying with Isabelle. I don't have to listen to you; maybe I'd be more willing to listen if you were here a little more often," and she ended the call. Clary glanced up to meet Jace's eyes. He looked hesitant as if he were scared to say the wrong thing.

"She deserved it," was all Clary said before she grabbed her crutches and hobbled out of the room and down to the kitchen. She heard Jace follow after her, and, although she knew he could, he didn't attempt to close the distance between them. When they entered the kitchen, Clary crutched to the sink and filled a glass with water. She turned slowly as she began drinking and made eye contact with Jace over the rim of the glass. He glanced at her skeptically, raised eyebrows and all.

"What?" she accused. Jace released and single, breathy laugh and shook his head at her.

"Did she really deserve that? I feel like any mother would respond like that, I mean, she's just trying to look out for you," he answered softly. Clary turned to place her glass next to the sink and braced her hands against the counter's edge.

"She hasn't looked out for me for years, so I can't imagine why she would start now," she huffed. She heard Jace take calculated steps toward her, but she never relaxed her rigid body or moved from the position she was in. When Jace was right behind her, he placed his hands on either side of hers and pressed his body against her spine. When he spoke, his breath fanned over her cheek.

"I'm sure she's just doing it to protect you from the _older_ boy from next door. Who knows what I could do to you," Jace whispered against her skin. Clary turned around so they were chest to chest, and she shoved her crutches so they clattered to the ground.

"The older boy that she claims has been in love with me for a while now," Clary responded. She could almost feel his lips against hers, but she didn't close the distance there, not yet.

"I wonder where she'd get that idea," he murmured. He placed his hand gently against her cheek, and his eyes blazed into hers.

"May I remind you what happened the last time you had me pushed up against the counter," Clary breathed as her heart beat in double time. Of course, she was referring to the glass in her foot, but that didn't stop Jace.

"No, you may not," he responded and his lips were on hers. The fierce intensity was there from the last kiss, but this kiss was even more. Clary's back dug into the counter, but Jace's body pressed against hers felt too good for her to care. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him even closer. Jace's hand slid from her cheek, down her neck, to her waist, and ended at her butt before he hoisted her up onto the counter. Clary immediately wrapped her legs around Jace's waist and pulled him to her so that there was not a single molecule of air between them. Jace twisted his fingers into Clary's hair and leaned her head back so that he had the access to kiss a line down her neck and across her collarbone. Clary pulled on his hair and directed his lips back to hers as his hands slid down her body and gripped her bare thighs.

"Oh my God!" Isabelle shrieked. Jace and Clary broke apart and turned, dumbstruck, to Isabelle. The kitchen door was open and she was standing next to it with her mouth gaping open. Jace took another step back from Clary, so they weren't in such a revealing position. Clary turned beet red and drooped her head so that she was staring at her lap, and she realized that her shirt had ridden up, and her panties were completely exposed. She quickly pulled the shirt down and covered everything up until her mid-thigh.

"Isabelle-" Jace started.

"No!" she screamed, "you do not get to say anything! Clary gets a shred of sympathy because she cut her foot and fought with me, so, obviously, she's feeling vulnerable. But, you! You seriously took advantage of her while she's in this mental state!" Isabelle was furious.

"First Alec and now you! Has anyone considered that maybe this isn't one-sided," Jace shouted, exasperated.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked.

"Yup! He caught us making out yesterday morning, and he said the same thing, but-"

"Yesterday _morning_?" Isabelle whispered with wide eyes. This time she was staring at Clary.

"Yes, Isabelle. The only reason he agreed to stay quiet was not because he trusted me, but because I threatened to tell people that he's gay." Jace rolled his eyes. _That makes sense_, Clary thought, _Alec's gay_.

"Clary," Isabelle started, "what exactly is happening here?" she whispered coolly. Clary reached for Jace's hand before she answered.

"Jace is my boyfriend, and neither of his siblings can accept that he is actual a decent person apparently," she said simply. There was no point in lying anymore. Isabelle's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Well, damn!" she said after a minute of silence. "I came to apologize, but that is the very last thing I intend to do know. I can't believe I was ever friends with such a lying bitch," Isabelle snarled.

"Funny! I was thinking the same thing yesterday!" Clary smiled sweetly.

"Oh, fuck off, Clary! I don't want to see you ever again. You aren't welcome in my house anymore, and I don't want to even see you at school," Isabelle huffed dramatically and walked out of the kitchen door, slamming it loudly. Clary turned to Jace, and she could tell that he was waited for the water works to start again.

"What a drama queen," was all the Clary said before picking up her crutches and making her way back up to her room. She suddenly felt extremely exhausted, and when she laid down on her bed, she quickly drifted back to sleep.


	7. Author's Note

**Please help! I am so sorry for not updating, but I cannot seem to write this story! If anyone has any ideas on plot line of possibilities for the next chapter, please please **_**please**_**, help me out! Again, so sorry for the lack of update:(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**I haven't updated in forever! I have had the worst writers block forever, but it's only for this story! It's been super annoying. Also, I've been getting these awful headaches which has been taking me out of school and volleyball and it's just awful!**

**On a different note, I'm not used to writing fanfics, so I was wondering if anyone could help me out with a couple of questions I was having: 1. Do people prefer more personalized author's notes? Like would people like to get to know me better, or do you guys not care? 2. How often do most authors usually update their stories? I'd just like to be aware of people's expectations.**

**I'm currently writing 2 other story, **_**Catch Me If I Fall**_** and**_** My Very Own Cinderella**_**. I am sooooo excited about both of them, and I would really appreciate it if everyone would go check them out. **

**Onto chapter 7! Enjoy.**

"Wake up, Clary. You have to get ready for school," Jace whispered into Clary's ear on Monday morning. Clary groaned and rolled over. She didn't mind the fact that it was Jace waking her up, but she wasn't happy about the reason he was waking her up. _School. _

After Isabelle had thrown her tantrum the day before causing Clary to take a mid-morning nap, Jace and Clary spent the whole day lounging around her house and ignoring calls from either of their mothers or Isabelle. They watched movies and played board games and ate junk food until they were tired enough to go to sleep. No matter how much Clary's universe had changed, she was still forced to go to school.

"C'mon Clary, I'm not leaving to get ready until you're awake," Jace said gently as he nudged her shoulder. Clary perked up and turned to glance at him.

"Leave? I assumed you would just get ready here." He had packed a backpack so he could sleep over and stay at her house for the past two days. He got out of bed and picked up his backpack before giving her a deadly sexy smirk.

"Wouldn't want you to see my 'super-hot school outfit' before I pick you up now would we?" he asked. Before Clary could protest, he slipped out of her room, and she heard him open and close the front door. She huffed and fell back onto the bed. Isabelle planned out their outfits almost every weekend before school and had used the phrase 'super-hot school outfit' many times. They would never let anybody see them except for each other. Usually it was something they did during their sleepovers they had most Monday nights, but since that hadn't happened, Clary had yet to pick out an outfit for the day ahead of her.

She decided that it would come to her eventually, so she got up and started with the basics. She made her way to the bathroom and took a shower, taking her time to relax her muscles and clear her mind. Stressing about what school held for her was not something she needed to be thinking about before 8 am. Once Clary was done in the shower, she pulled on her underwear and bathrobe so that she could do her hair and makeup. She took her time blow drying her hair so it was more ringlets than waves. She decided to put it up into a high pony tail so that it didn't get in her face all day. When she did her makeup, she went for a natural look: basic mascara, barely-there eyeshadow, and light pink lip gloss.

Once her makeup and hair were finished, Clary had no choice but to choose an outfit. She had no idea how to make her wardrobe work without Isabelle, but she had to try. She started by looking around until one skirt caught her eye. It was a high-waisted mini-skirt that was made of a flowy red material. Isabelle had always told Clary to steer clear of red clothing because if it wasn't the right shade it would look bad with her hair, but Clary thought the skirt was too pretty to be ignored. Isabelle wasn't aware that Clary had bought it, which made her want to wear it even more. She found a short-sleeve, lace top with a low neck-line that worked perfectly with the skirt.

After she put the outfit on, Clary immediately felt so much more confident and ready to go to school. Suddenly, all of them drama with Isabelle seemed unimportant and going to school as Jace's girlfriend and Isabelle's enemy wasn't as terrifying as she first thought it would be. She was ready to conquer anything. Plus, Jace would love the outfit as much as Clary already did.

A sharp ringing broke Clary out of her thoughts, and she turned and saw her cell phone sitting on the bed. With one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her phone and backpack and made her way downstairs knowing that the text she received was from Jace letting her know that he was there. She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and pulled on a pair of nude heels before running out the door.

Jace was leaning against his car door with a gentle smirk on his lips that grew as soon as he saw Clary step onto the porch. She smirked to herself as she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and he held her close.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jace leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a quick, gentle kiss. Clary smiled against his lips.

"Good morning," she responded and pressed her lips to his again. They broke apart when Clary heard a car door slam behind her. Still clinging to Jace, Clary turned to see Isabelle glaring at them from the passenger seat of Alec's car. When she noticed their stares, she rolled her eyes and turned to look forward. Clary dropped her arms from Jace's neck, and her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Jace reassured Clary without removing his hands from her waist. Clary watched as Alec pulled out of the driveway and disappeared and down the street towards Alicante.

"We should get going." Clary pulled away from Jace and made her way to the passenger seat of the car. She saw Jace's concerned expression, but he didn't say anything. The drive to school would have been silent if Jace hadn't turned on the radio, but Clary could tell that he didn't care about the music. He kept trying to subtly glance at Clary, but she knew every time that he did it. She didn't want him to worry about her because of Isabelle, so by the time that they pulled into Alicante, Clary put a smile on her lips and hid her concern for her fight with Isabelle. At first, Jace seemed confused about her sudden mood shift, but he decided not to question it.

"I have an idea," Jace blurted out with a smile. Clary couldn't help but smile at his random excitement.

"What's your idea?" she responded with a giggle. Jace didn't answer right away. Instead, he got out of the car and made his way around to help Clary out of the passenger seat. He held her waist until she balanced her weight on the crutches. As they began walking towards the school, Jace finished his earlier thought.

"You know how you're on crutches and all."

"No, Jace. I wasn't aware," Clary cut him off sarcastically. Jace rolled his eyes but continued.

"Well usually you get someone from your class to leave early with you and help you to your next period. How about I get special permission from the front office to leave class early to pick you up from each class?" Jace seemed oblivious of all of the students staring at them as they made their way to the front of school, but the stares made Clary feel insecure for once. She looked like a total klutz because of her crutches. She tried to ignore them as she answered Jace's question.

"That sounds amazing except for the fact that the faculty would never agree to that," Clary responded.

"The main secretary has a weird thing for me. She has since freshman year, which is why I get away with so much at school," Jace answered confidently. At this point, he and Clary were in front of the office. "You stay here, and I'll go talk to her."

Clary watched him walk into the front office with his famous lady killer smirk plastered onto his face. The main secretary immediately brightened up and smiled flirtatiously at Jace. He strode up to her desk and began speaking and pointing to Clary through the office window. The secretary seemed hesitant, but after a few more minutes, she smiled brightly to Jace and handed him a pass. Clary smiled and turned towards the crowded hallway where her gaze met Isabelle's deadly glare. She was standing further up the hall with a group of the somewhat popular cheerleaders, and they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were talking about Clary. She rolled her eyes and turned away just as Jace exited the office. His cocky smile immediately dropped when he noticed Clary's annoyance.

"Your sister's insufferable," Clary huffed as Jace noticed Isabelle and her posse shooting subtle glares in their direction. She saw Isabelle look to Jace and raise an eyebrow to which he smirked and turned to Clary. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he gently grabbed her neck and brought his lips to hers. She immediately melted against him, forgetting about Isabelle and the cheerleaders. She jumped away from him when she heard a locker slam and saw Isabelle turned and storm down the hallway.

"We should get to class," Clary sighed before turning and crutching down the hallway. She heard Jace sigh and catch up with her leading her to her first period class. The rest of the day was uneventful; Jace walked Clary from class to class and invited her to sit with him and his friends during lunch. Clary avoided an encounter with Isabelle all day, but that quickly changed when Clary was waiting in front of the school fountain while Jace had gone to get the car.

"Oh look, Alicante's biggest bitch," Clary heard behind her. She knew the snarky voice was Isabelle before she had even turned her crutches to face her.

"What do you want, Isabelle?" she asked calmly. She didn't feel comfortable making a scene with so many people around, but, by the several people staring already, she knew it was inevitable.

"I want to never see you again, but, all things considered, that's not a possibility. I'll settle for making you miserable instead," Isabelle answered matter-of-factly.

"Quit with the dramatics, Iz. It's sad and pathetic." Clary rolled her eyes. She started turning her back on Isabelle when she suddenly found herself being pushed into the fountain. Her crutched collapsed from under her, and she was completely submerged before she could even blink. Clary lifted her head out of the water and immediately began coughed and trying breathe.

"What the hell, Isabelle!" Jace yelled as he ran out of his car and raced towards Clary. He carefully lifted her out of the fountain and placed her so that she was sitting on its edge. "Are you hurt at all?" he asked Clary gently.

"No, I'm fine," she answered bitterly.

"I have some extra beach towels in the car. Let me go get you one," he said before walking away and leaving her alone. She looked up to see Isabelle sauntering over towards her with an annoyed glint in her eye.

"Prince Charming come to save the day so he can get a reward tonight. He's probably glad you're all wet; it gives him an excuse to get your clothes off. I'm sure you'd be more than willing anyway, but this makes him seem more benevolent."

Before Clary could respond, Jace returned and spoke instead. "Knock it off, Isabelle! I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but you're just humiliating yourself and making yourself look young and immature. Leave Clary alone until you grow the hell up," he vented. Isabelle was stunned by his sudden outburst and stared at him with her mouth hanging open. Jace wrapped the towel around Clary before picking up her crutches and leading her to the passenger side of the car.

The ride home was filled with tense silence. Clary tried to start simple conversations, but Jace would respond with one word or ignore her completely. Jace drove straight to Clary's driveway and helped her out of the car before following her into the house. He made his way to the living room, and Clary him she was going upstairs. He grunted in response, and she had had enough.

"I don't give a shit how mad you are at Isabelle, Jace! You do not get to take this out on me. I don't understand why you're so mad anyway!" she yelled. He turned and looked at her, shocked. What gave him the right to be more upset than her?

"She pushed you into a fountain!" he yelled back when he recovered from her sudden outburst.

"Well shit! I didn't know! I mean, how could I considering I was the one in the fountain, not you!" she screamed back. He took a step towards her with fury shadowing his features.

"Yeah, she pushed you I the fountain, but you don't think this is about me too?" he asked sharply. Clary answered, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"How could I forget? It's always about you, Jace. How inconsiderate of me to ignore your problems for just one second. My apologizes. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change out of the clothes, which are cold and wet from, oh yeah, me being pushed into a fountain by your deranged sister. Feel free to see yourself out." Clary turned and crutched towards the stairs without waiting for his response. He called after her, but she ignored his feeble attempts.

Once Clay made it to her bedroom, she slammed the door so loudly that she was sure he would've heard it. She suddenly realized how exhausted she really was, and she decided to take a nice, long shower. She stood in the steaming water even after she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and scrubbed every surface on her body. Finally, she decided she should probably eat, so she turned off the water and wrapped a plush towel around her body.

Clary wandered into her room and found a pair of pajama shorts and a graphic t-shirt she pulled over her head. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and decided that her foot felt fine and she didn't need her crutches. She made her way down the stairs and headed straight for the kitchen. Clary wasn't very hungry, so she popped herself a bag of popcorn and dumped it into a big bowl. She made her way into the living room, ready for a Harry Potter marathon (which always made her feel better) when she noticed she wasn't alone.

Jace noticed Clary enter the room and stood up to face her. They stood there silently evaluating each other. Clary noticed that Jace didn't seem angry, only guilt clouded his golden eyes.

"Clary, I am so sorry. I was just so mad at Isabelle for threatening you and hurting you that I didn't care who I took it out on, but now I see that I shouldn't do that to you. You're the victim here, not me. I am a total ass, and I couldn't deserve you less. Do you think there is any way you could forgive me?" he asked. He was so sincere and vulnerable, Clary couldn't help but smile a little.

"I forgive you," she started, and Jace's eye lit up, "but you have to watch Harry Potter with me."

Jace chuckled at her request. "There is nothing I would rather do more."

They ended up if the coach with Clary's head in Jace's lap so that he could lean down and kiss her throughout the movie. Sometimes, Clary would complain that he was interrupting the masterpiece that was Harry Potter, but she couldn't help but kiss him back.

They were just beginning the third movie when Clary heard the front door open. She and Jace locked eyes, and she rolled hers. "Can't you let there be peace for one night, Isabelle," she called. The only response was the sound of footsteps growing louder until Isabelle was in the living room. Clary sighed and sat up, ready for the fight she was about to endure, but there was only one problem.

It wasn't Isabelle standing in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have returned! I know I basically fell off the face of the Earth, but I'm back now! I really want to update more often, but while I'm in season, it's really hard. I will try but no promises! **

**Thank you for the awesome reviews from the last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much!**

_They were just beginning the third movie when Clary heard the front door open. She and Jace locked eyes, and she rolled hers. "Can't you let there be peace for one night, Isabelle," she called. The only response was the sound of footsteps growing louder until Isabelle was in the living room. Clary sighed and sat up, ready for the fight she was about to endure, but there was only one problem._

_It wasn't Isabelle standing in front of her._

"Mom?" Clary asked, stunned. Jocelyn stood in the entryway of the living with her hands on her hips and a murderous glint in her eye.

"Yes, Clarissa. I came back early, which you would've known if you, oh I don't know, answered my calls! I have been worried sick, but after I called Maryse and she assured me you were fine, I found it in me to be a little pissed." Jocelyn's glance shifted to Jace, who sat silently behind Clary on the sofa. "I think it would be a good time for you to go, Jonathan."

Clary felt Jace flinch. He absolutely hated being called Jonathan, especially by people who weren't his parents. Jace stood up without a sarcastic remark and any kind, and Clary released a relieved breath. The last thing Jocelyn needed was more of a reason to dislike Jace. He leaned down behind Clary and placed a kiss on the top of her head before walking around Jocelyn and out the front door. Clary couldn't help the small smile that reached her lips, but she immediately cringed when she noticed that her mother's expression hadn't changed.

"So, let me get this right. You start messing around with Isabelle's brother, knowing his track record, expect her to be okay with it, act surprised when she's upset, stay here, _alone_, with Jace without a guardian and do lord knows what, and you have the nerve to ignore my calls?" Jocelyn kept her voice calm and quiet, and Clary knew it was bad. The scariest mom moment was the calm before the storm. Then Clary remembered what they were talking about. Suddenly, she was furious.

"No, mom. That's not right at all. I'm dating Jace, not 'messing around' with him. He cares about me, and his track record is irrelevant because we're together now, and we're exclusive. Isabelle acted completely irrational about the whole thing, and didn't even give us a chance to explain or make her see. Then she proceeded to yell at me and then push me into the school fountain, while I was on crutches," Clary vented. Jocelyn was ready to yell, but confusion clouded her expression.

"Why were you on crutches?" she asked.

"I cut my foot on some glass, and I had to get stitches. Which, Jace went with me to get, and he's been helping me get around since. Oh, and on the topic of us staying here alone, we didn't do anything. It would've been pretty hard considering I'm handicapped and everything," Clary responded sarcastically.

"Why wouldn't you tell me that you had to go to the ER? I am your mother, and I don't care if I am in a goddamn third-world country. I expect at least a phone call. I trusted you and you act like an immature brat!" Jocelyn yelled.

"Maybe if you acted like more of a mother, I would call you more often!" Clary yelled in response. The hurt in Jocelyn's expression was obvious, but Clary found it hard to feel guilty. "You don't get to act like I should put you on a damn pedestal when you don't deserve it. Hell, you probably won't be here often enough to be on the pedestal," Clary said at a more controlled volume. She wasn't yelling, but the malice in her words was obvious. Jocelyn looked completely heartbroken and hopeless.

Clary didn't let Jocelyn respond before she was up and out the door. She slammed the front door behind her and took a moment to take a breath. She closed her eyes and counted to ten while taking deep breaths of the fresh, was September air. When she opened her eyes, she noticed Jace's car parked on the other side of the street with Jace seated in the driver seat.

As Clary approached the car, she saw that Jace had his eyes closed, and she could feel the pulse of bass from his music. Jace's expression seemed tense, even with his eyes closed and his breathing even. Clary tapped on the window, and Jace opened his eyes in surprise. He reached to turn of the radio and rolled down the window. Clary leaned down, resting her arms on the open frame, and smiled at her gorgeous boyfriend.

"What happened with your mom? I expected her to ground you or forbid you from seeing me. You were only in there for," he glanced at the clock on the dashboard, "ten minutes after I left." Jace seemed concerned, which Clary appreciated, but really she just wanted a distraction from it all.

"I'll tell you about it, but you have to tell me what you're doing here first," Clary responded. It was odd for Jace to be sitting alone in his car when he had a perfectly nice house literally three yards away.

"If you couldn't guess, my family isn't exactly my biggest fan right now. Being around them is tense, and their awkwardness around me has become insufferable. I need a permanent break from it." His words seemed joking, but his voice sounded sad and aggravated. Clary didn't know what to say or how to help considering she was the problem. She tried to think of something that would make Jace feel better, but she kept drawing a blank. Suddenly, she remembered the thing that always got Jace in a good mood.

"Jace, do you think you could help me sneak into my room?" she asked mischievously. Jace glanced at her quizzically, but she just raised her eyebrows at her expectantly.

"Yes, I can help you sneak _into_ your room. But you're going to have to tell me why," Jace answered suspiciously. Clary opened his door and grabbed his hand. Jace got out of the car and laced his fingers with hers.

"It's a surprise. One that I think that you'll like a whole lot," she said as she pulled him around her house to where her bedroom was. She had never been as grateful as she was to have the makeshift ladder that she and Isabelle had made so they could sneak out. She pulled it from being the tall tree that was against the corner of her house and placed it in front of her window.

"What the hell, Clary? Who keeps a ladder hidden behind the tree next to their house," Jace asked with wide eyes. Clary couldn't help but laugh. Isabelle thought of everything when it came to sneaking out, and when she thought about the ladder, she said 'I bet even Jace would be proud of this.'

"Just hold it so that it doesn't fall. I'd rather not die." Clary winked at him and turned, beginning to climb the rickety, old ladder. Jace rushed forward to hold it and stabilize it. Once Clary reached the top, she open her window, which she had punched the screen out of years ago. She climbed into her room, making sure to make as little noise as possible. She poked her head out the window and saw Jace standing there, about to climb the ladder after her.

"No, you stay there. I'll be down in a minute," she whispered at him. Before her could respond, she retreated and began getting ready. She took of the pajamas she was wearing and switched her underwear out for a black lace bra and panties set. She went to her closet and pulled out her favorite deep blue dress. It barely reached mid-thigh and accentuated her chest. She wore the silver diamond necklace that her aunt bought her for her birthday a few years ago and found her 6 inch, black stilettos. She threw her hair up into a hair clip, and did her 5-minute smokey eye. She tiptoed back to the window and told Jace to watch out before dropping her heels and her clutch out of the opening. She climbed back on the sill and turned, slowly lowering herself to the ground. She knew that Jace could see everything under her dress from where he stood, but that thought turned her on too much to bother her.

Jace wrapped his arms around her as soon as she touched the ground and pulled her flush against him. "What kind of surprise am I in for?" He whispered into her ear. He had obviously been looked on her way down, plus she looked hot in her dress. But, she couldn't let him ruin her masterpiece yet.

"C'mon. We have to go before anyone sees us and haul us off to jail," she whispered and pulled him towards to street where his car was. She rushed into the passenger seat as quickly as she could. Jace got in and started the car. Clary put her heels on and turned on the radio as Jace sped down the quiet, suburban street.

"Can you tell me where we're going now? Or you dress up like that just so we could drive around town all night?" Jace questioned. He placed his hand on her bare thigh and rubbed circles around the smooth skin while she debated what to tell him.

"Shadow," she finally responded. Jace broke into his signature smirk. Shadow was his favorite night club. He had only allowed Isabelle and Clary to come with him once, and he threatened if the showed up ever again, he'd tell their parents. He didn't want his little sister and her friends around while he was messing around with girls.

Personally, Clary loved Shadow. It was clubby, but it was trashy like most of the other clubs in the area. It was where all the rich kids went because they could pay to slip in without fake I.D.s. Jace knew some very high up people at the club, so he got free valet, and he didn't have to wait in any lines. She knew this was his favorite club, and her and Isabelle could always tell when he had been at Shadow; he was a ball of sunshine any morning after he would go there.

They didn't talk much on the way to the club, but the energy in the car was amazing. Clary could tell that Jace was excited to go out. As soon as they pulled up to the front, a man was offering to valet the car. Jace gave the valet his name, and the man became wide-eyed. He took the keys and promised to be careful and take care of the car.

"C'mon, babe. Let's do this," Jace whispered in her ear. She smile deviously as he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to the front of the club. All the girls stared at her enviously, and everyone in line looked annoyed at the fact that they were skipping the line.

"Jace! It's been too long," the security guard at the door said as soon as he saw Jace. He opened the rope and let them through without hesitation. Jace pulled Clary to the bar and ordered them drinks.

"You seem in your element here," she observed as Jace stared at the people on the dance floor. He glanced at her and smirked just as the bartendered placed two shots in front of them.

"Drink up," was all he said. It sounded like a challenge, and Clary raised her eyebrows at him.

"You think I can't keep up with you, babe?" she asked flirtatiously. She placed her hand on his chest and dragged it down slowly until she reached his belt. She gripped it and pulled him closer to him. She felt powerful considering she was a lot taller than she normally was. "Because I can most definitely keep up with your little game.

Jace reached around and pulled the clip out of her hair, and her curls tumbled around her face. He leaned into her, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "We'll see now, won't we?"

An hour and five shots later, Jace had Clary pushed up against a wall in one of the darker alcoves of the club. He held her ass, and her legs were wrapped around his waist, their lips pressed together with bruising pressure. Clary moaned into his mouth and she yanked at his hair.

"Let's get out of here," Jace sighed against Clary's mouth. She nodded, and he dropped her back to the floor. They rushed out of the club and waited for the valet to get Jace's car. Clary all but sprinted to the passenger seat once the car came into sight. Jace put the car into drive and sped down the city street. He took the exit that led to the city overlook spot. Jace put the car into park, and Clary was on his lap, straddling his hips. She dropped her shoes onto the floor and smashed her lips to his.

Jace reached his hands around her and unzipped her dress as she ground her hips against his. Clary removed her lips from his so that he could pull her dress over her head. As soon as it was gone, she grabbed his face and kissed him again. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them as quickly as she could. He yanked his shirt off and threw it into the back with her dress.

It didn't take long before both of them were fully unclothed, and Clary lowered herself onto Jace. They both moaned at the relief. She began moving above him, and everyone became blurry after that.

Pleasure.

Pain.

It all felt so good. But then-

Everything went black.

**Reviews motivate me to keep writing and updating, so reviews would be awesome!**


End file.
